


Loves A Mystery

by ScoobyGirl2021



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby-Doo! (Live-action Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyGirl2021/pseuds/ScoobyGirl2021
Summary: A few months after Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed.  Velma and Patrick's happy relationship ends when Patrick takes a job in New York City leaving Velma broken-hearted.  Shaggy tries to comfort Velma and old feelings may resurface.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers





	Loves A Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Scooby-Doo characters they belong to Hanna-Barbera. Also, Italics is Shaggy's thoughts.

Velma walked into Mystery Inc's headquarters after her disastrous date with Patrick. Patrick decided to take a job as a curator at the American Museum of Natural History in New York City. They agreed that it was best to break up because of the distance. Velma wouldn't stand in the way of Patrick having an amazing opportunity, she also couldn't just abandon Mystery Inc. She was sad, but it really was for the best.

Shaggy was raiding the fridge when he heard Velma enter HQ. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was only a little after midnight. Normally when it was date night Velma would stay over at Patrick's place. Shaggy abandoned his mission for food to go check on Velma. He rubbed his bloodshot eyes and made his way out to the living room. It was no mystery that something was wrong.

Velma sat on the couch in the headquarters living room dabbing her eyes with a tissue. "Hey there Shags, midnight munchies?" Velma inquired. "Like yeah, you know me Velms." Shaggy admitted. "Where's Scooby?" Velma wondered. "Man he's like sleeping zonked right out," Shaggy explained. Shaggy made his way around the couch to sit next to Velma.

“So like what’s wrong Velms? You know you can tell me.” Shaggy said. “Patrick and I broke up. He took the job at the museum in New York City.” Velma wept. “Like I’m sorry Velms that really sucks.” Shaggy sympathized. “We both agreed that the distance would be too much,” Velma explained. “I get it Velms like long-distance relationships never work out.” Shaggy agreed.

Shaggy remembered when he found out Mary Jane had already had a boyfriend and never told him. She had brought him with her when she had come to visit after the Spooky Island incident. The whole situation was extremely awkward. Mary Jane explained that she hadn’t meant to lead him on and that unfortunately, it wasn't the first time something like that had happened to her. She was just an extremely friendly and affectionate person and a lot of guys had gotten the wrong idea.

“Yeah, it’s for the best.” Velma tries to convince herself. “Patrick doesn’t deserve a groovy girl like you Velms.” Shaggy told her. “Thank you, Shaggy that’s sweet of you to say.” Velma smiled. “Like honesty is my bag man,” Shaggy said. “Well, you were too good for Mary Jane.” Velma confided.

Shaggy wasn’t sure if it was the weed talking, but he was beginning to feel that feeling in his gut that Fred kept telling him was courage. “Like Velma do you remember that night we caught Jacobo?” Shaggy wondered. “Yeah, I gave you and Scooby the control panel to attach to the monster machine. “Yeah, and you called me a hero,” Shaggy said. “I meant it Shaggy,” Velma told him. Shaggy reached up with a hand and brushed tears off of Velma’s cheek.

“I like really wanted to kiss you that night, but you liked Patrick,” Shaggy confessed. Velma couldn’t help but stare at Shaggy wide-eyed. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She and Shaggy had dated during their Freshman year of high-school. They ended up breaking up because Shaggy claimed he wasn’t ready for a girlfriend, but it was really because he didn’t know how to tell Scooby they were together.

Shaggy leaned forward and captured Velma’s lips with his own. It had been a while Shaggy has almost forgotten how good kissing Velma felt. Shaggy removed Velma’s glasses and carefully placed them on the coffee table. Velma leaned back until she was now underneath Shaggy. Shaggy slid his hands under Velma’s turtleneck ghosting his thumbs along her ribs. Velma let out a contented sigh allowing Shaggy’s tongue entrance into her mouth.

Velma moaned and ground against Shaggy her hands buried in his hair. She gasped when she felt his hardness against her when he ground back. She could feel Shaggy’s hands slide up her thighs as he tailed kissed along her throat. She returned the favor nipping and licking at the spot between his shoulder and neck. Shaggy hooked his fingers around the waistband of her panties and began to slide them down.

Velma panicked and placed her hands over Shaggy’s stopping him. “Shaggy this is a bad idea.” Velma gasped. “Yeah like you’re right we should go to my room. I’ll tell Scooby to camp out here.” Shaggy breathed. “That’s not what I mean Shaggy,” Velma said. “Than like what do you mean?” Shaggy asked. “I just broke up with Patrick remember. I need some time.” Velma explained. “Like you’re right I get it Velms.” Shaggy sighed. He slid Velma’s panties back up her thighs and stood up. “Shaggy?” Velma wondered. “Like we’re groovy Velms don’t worry about it,” Shaggy told her.

Shaggy made his way towards his and Scooby’s bedroom forgetting all about his midnight snack. He ran into Fred on his way. “What’s up Shagster?” Fred asked. “Like gonna take a cold shower man,” Shaggy said as he brushed past him. “Um ok, goodnight Shaggy,” Fred called to him. Shaggy waved Fred off as he made his way to his room.

Scooby was curled up in his dog bed the dog picked his head up when Shaggy entered the room. “Like no snacks, buddy be a good boy, and go back to bed,” Shaggy said as he gathered a change of clothes. “Rokay Raggy” the dog said. Scooby gave a disappointed huff and went back to sleep.

Shaggy walked into the adjoining bathroom. He put his clothes on the toilet seat and turned the shower on. He quickly undressed and got in the shower letting the cool water wash over him. He squeezed some soap into his hands and took a firm hold of himself. He imagined Velma as he worked himself to completion her name on his lips as he came. He made quick work of cleaning and dressed for bed.

Shaggy put his pipe and his stash in his side table drawer. He got into bed and placed his hands behind his head. _Well, Shags this is probably the most screwed upiest thing you have like ever done man_ Shaggy thought to himself. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off into sleep.


End file.
